fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Voice of a God/Script
Chapter 10: Voice of a God Opening (Izumo) * Corrin: So that's Izumo's central palace. There's something...calming about it. * Azura: Yes. Izumo has long been known as the kingdom of the gods. It only makes sense that the center of its power would radiate peace. While all the other kingdoms quarrel, it maintains a neutral stance. I'm glad we made it here safely. Let's go find the archduke. (Scene fades and shows Izana standing near Corrin's group) * Izana: I am Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descendant of the gods...keeper of prophecies, and winner of best hair...five or six times? I forget. It's so nice to finally meet you! I imagine your journey here was quite difficult. Time to kick back and relax! Izumo is a wonderful place. You could stay here forever! * Corrin: Th-thank you very much for such a warm greeting... * Izana: Oh, it's nothing! You know, I'm really glad you came! I rarely have company. I'm so excited, I hardly feel like myself! * Hayato: I don't understand... Why is he being so informal? Is this how all major leaders of the world are meant to behave? * Sakura: No, they don't normally act this way. He's just...a special case. * Corrin: Pardon me, Archduke—we actually came here to ask you some questions. * Izana: Oh? What about? Ask away, my friends! If you've got any good gossip to share, I'd be ever so pleased to listen! * Corrin: We were wondering if you could share what you know about the Seal of Flames. * Izana: Huh? The Seal of Flames? That sounds pretty boring to me... I don't bother remembering dull things. * Corrin: I...see. Just when I thought we were going to catch a break, too. * Izana: Hey now, don't look so disappointed! I've prepared a feast for you inside! You should eat, drink, and be happy while there is still time to do so! * Azura: Wait. Are you sure you don't know anything about the Seal of Flames? The fate of the world may hang in the balance. * Izana: Grrr... I said I've never heard of it! (Gunter approaches) * Gunter: Of course you haven't, you imposter. * Izana: What? You're calling me an imposter? After I've prepared a feast for you all? * Gunter: Don't be coy with me. It's plain to see you're hiding behind a magic illusion. Reveal yourself! * Izana: Ah! Gunter, you're no fun at all! ("Izana" shapeshifts, revealing Zola in his place) * Zola: Eeheehee! It's been a while, hasn't it? * Gunter: Zola—I knew it was you behind that magic! * Azura: Gunter, who is this? * Gunter: This cretin is a Nohrian mage. He specializes in illusions and deception. * Corrin: But...then where is the real archduke?! * Zola: I'm afraid it's off to jail for him—the clink, the slammer, the cooler! Oooh, cooler! That reminds me—it's time to make use of King Garon's ice bomb! Everyone, fire! ...Hehe, fire the ice bomb... (Soldiers appear, ice bomb goes off) * Corrin: Get ready, everyone! Pre-Battle * Azura: It's incredible... They've done something to encase the entire town in ice. We'll have to break through. The enemy is probably using this ice as cover. Be careful! Battle Begins Against Zola Pre-Battle Quote Defeated After Battle (Corrin, Azura and Sakura surround Zola) * Corrin: We've won. You can't escape now, Zola. Tell us where the archduke is! * Zola: HA! You really think it'd be that easy? What a naive little girl/boy you are. I always have an escape plan! * Corrin: What are you—?! (Zola grabs Sakura) * Zola: Ho! Look at me and my adorable hostage! * Sakura: Corrin! * Corrin: Sakura! Let her go, Zola! Are you really going to stoop this low? Do the honorable thing! * Zola: Pfft yo your honor! I'd rather win than be honorable! After all, the winner is the one who writes the history books! Now, put down your weapons! If you don't, the girl— (Zola is attacked by Brynhildr) * Zola: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! (Zola suddenly dies) * Corrin: It can't be... That magic... (Leo appears) * Leo: You were the lowest of the low, Zola... Hiding behind hostages—you disgraced the entire Nohrian army. (Scene switches to CG) * Corrin: I knew it! I knew it was you, Leo! Thank you for saving Sakura! * Leo: ... * Corrin: Leo... Will you join us? We could use your aid in the battle ahead. I don't plan to fight with Nohr; I've learned of a dire truth... * Leo: What are you talking about? * Corrin: After I refused to side with Hoshido or Nohr, I learned that King Garon... He is being manipulated by someone. * Leo: What? How do you know this? * Corrin: Listen carefully. He didn't want to start a war with Hoshido. He's being controlled by our real enemy—someone hiding behind the scenes. This invisible foe is who we should really be after! * Leo: I see. Well then, tell me who is pulling the strings. Name the manipulator! * Corrin: I'm sorry, Leo... I can't say who it is. * Leo: Unsurprising. I don't know why I wasted time listening to your ramblings. * Corrin: Leo, please! Wait! I can't say anything now, but— * Leo: You're a traitor. I don't want to hear your excuses. * Corrin: What? You still don't believe I have the best intentions? * Leo: Let me make this as clear as I can... You have abandoned our family, and I have extended you the same courtesy. I no longer think of you as my sister/brother. Got it? I only came here to clean up that vile mage. You and I will settle our differences some other time. (Leo casts a spell; it lands behind Corrin) * Corrin: Agh! (Scene fades) * Azura: Corrin!! * Corrin: Don't worry, Azura, I'm fine. I don't think he was aiming at me. The door to that banquet hall has seen better days, though... * Leo: Go on, Corrin. The real archduke should be inside. Along with the pathetic Hoshidan prince, Takumi. * Corrin: What? Do you mean— (Leo leaves) * Corrin: Wait! Leo! ...Leo... * Sakura: Corrin! The banquet hall is filled with people! They've all been tied up! * Corrin: You can't be serious! (Scene fades) * Izana: You're here! You're here! You've finally come to rescue me! Thank you so much! You really saved my life! I'm absolutely starving! My tummy has been rumbling for hours now! * Corrin: Are you truly the archduke of Izumo? * Izana: Why yes! That's me! Archduke Izana, first heir to the divine bloodline, descen— * Corrin: Sorry, Archduke, but we've kind of already heard this... * Izana: Even the hair part? * Corrin: ...Yes. * Izana: Awww... * Sakura: H-he's even more informal than the imposter... * Izana: Ah! The fair Princess Sakura! I believe your brother is around here somewhere. He was left in a situation similar to my own. I can only imagine how hungry he is now... * Sakura: Takumi really is here? * Takumi: ... * Sakura: Takumi! I'm so glad you're safe! * Takumi: Sakura? And...Corrin and Azura. What are you all doing here? * Sakura: Well...I decided that I would fight alongside Corrin. * Takumi: What? Sakura, you've turned against Hoshido as well? Ryoma is going to be devastated... * Sakura: No, I h-haven't! Neither has Corrin. No one here has, actually. None of us plan to fight against Hoshido. Corrin says there is something much worse than Nohr's aggression going on. She/He can't explain, but I trust her/him. Takumi, p-please—trust her/him too! * Takumi: ... * Corrin: Takumi... * Takumi: Hmph... You'll have to excuse me if I don't find this flimsy explanation acceptable. Sakura may believe in your story—I don't. * Corrin: I see... * Izana: Nonononono! Ahhh, this won't do! This won't do at all! You've got it all wrong, Prince Takumi! * Takumi: What are you talking about? * Izana: I'm not going to go into all the little details, but basically—join Corrin. That's what the gods are telling me! Just got some prophetic stuff from them! * Takumi: Huh? Something prophetic?! I can't believe that important prophecies just...happen all of a sudden like that. * Izana: Hey, who's the keeper of prophecies here, you or me? They come as they come. Would you really ignore directions sent down from the gods? * Takumi: You know, you say that, but... How can I choose to side someone who won't side with her/his homeland? Of course I'm grateful they saved us, but... I just can't trust Corrin. * Izana: Jeez, you're one tough nut to crack. What am I supposed to do with you? I don't like breaking out the big bows, but if a little extra prophesizing is needed... Well, Prince Takumi, that's just what you'll get! (Switches to CG, Izana channeling) * Izana: *ahem* "Everything is not yet seen... The truth is far and hidden low. The one upon the water's surface, he who knows all is the true foe..." Whew. There ya go. The gods really want to speak to you, Prince Takumi. Princess/Prince Corrin is not your enemy. * Takumi: Then who is? What was Sakura saying a moment ago... That Corrin knows something about our supposed enemy? * Corrin: Yes. I can't explain it all now, but what Archduke Izana says is true. We came to Izumo hoping to find a way to defeat our mystery enemy. * Izana: Oh, that's right. You were going to ask me about the Seal of Flames. I'm sorry, but I don't know a thing about it. * Corrin: How could you possibly know what we were going to ask about?! * Izana: Premonitions! Prophecies! Haven't you been paying attention? Even though I can't help you with the Seal of Flames... My family does have a saying that's been passed down for generations. "We will show she/he who shuns the light and dark another way." So, there you have it! (Scene fades) * Azura: What does that mean? Is Corrin the one who shuns the light and the dark? * Izana: I think so! Thus, I need to show you a new path. If you'll excuse me, I'll go hold a little ceremony and ask an ancient god for help. * Corrin: Uhhh...right now? * Izana: Yep! Fortune favors the bold! Strike while the iron's hot! Carpe whatever! I want to get this little ceremony over with, in any case. Ancient gods aren't exactly easy on the eyes. (Izana leaves) * Azura: I hope he returns with some sort of helpful clue to all this... * Corrin: I'm sure things will work our. Let's have faith and wait here for him. * Takumi: ... (Scene fades) * Izana: S-sorry to have...kept you waiting. * Corrin: Archduke, what's wrong?! You look exhausted! * Izana: I had a chat...with an ancient god... But even I don't understand it... It's so short, too... "Go meet the dragon." * Corrin: A dragon? * Izana: I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually... I really really hope you do, too. After all, I think I may—owww ow ow... Yup, definitely gave my life for the message. (Izana falls. Scene fades to Corrin holding Izana on the floor, Takumi nearby) * Corrin: What! You're dying? How did this happen?! * Izana: Well, the ceremony I performed always requires something in return. Every message has a price, and the cost of this one was my life. I'd really like it if a bard wrote a nice song about my noble sacrifice... Oh, Prince Takumi...I know I asked before, but... Make sure you help out Corrin, OK? * Takumi: But...I... * Izana: What, you're still not willing? I'm dying here, and you're still unsure? Listen, if you don't...I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you. All the time. Boo. * Takumi: Archduke... * Izana: Well, I said what I needed to say... Bye...bye... (Scene fades as Izana dies) * Corrin: Why didn't he tell us this would cost him his life? Why... * Sakura: *sniffle...sniffle...* Oh, Izana... * Gunter: Giving up his life for the good of everyone. He was an admirable man. * Corrin: I'm so sorry... This is all my fault. If I hadn't picked this path, the archduke wouldn't have died like this... I didn't realize the cost of my goal, as right as I believe it to be... * Takumi: You must keep believing it. Don't waste his sacrifice. * Corrin: Takumi... * Takumi: Listen. I'm going to help you accomplish your mission. I'll fight with you. After all, it was the archduke's dying wish. So. I'm coming along...Sister/Brother. * Corrin: Thank you, Takumi. I won't let you down! * Hinata: Well, if Lord Takumi is going, I guess we'll have to go too! * Oboro: Yup! I'd sooner die than be separated from Lord Takumi. * Corrin: And you are? * Hinata: The name's Hinata! I'm one of Lord Takumi's retainers. I'm skilled with a katana—if I do say so myself. You'll like having me in a fight! * Oboro: My name is Oboro. Like Hinata, I am a retainer to Lord Takumi. If at all possible, I'd rather not interact with the Nohrians. But if we are to be allies, then I will do my best to cooperate... For Lord Takumi's sake. * Corrin: All right... We're glad to have you with us. That's three more valuable allies... Thank you, Archduke Izana. This is all thanks to you. I promise to never forget the sacrifice you made for us. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script